


A Healing Touch

by Homer42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, IT'S A SHITTY SHITTY GANGBANG, M/M, Multi, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer42/pseuds/Homer42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard asks the werewolves for help healing him... But it leads to something more than just a typical appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear & naughty friend, imitationred, and to all who follow my Tumblr ( U v U ✿)

Gerard Argent is in pain. His blood, tainted black with rowan, stings and tears his veins as it flows through his body. He doesn’t know whether his body is trying to fight off the plant poison or adjust to it- but he doesn’t care; it’s killing him either way.

He sighs and leans back in his chair. The room which he has been kept to, hidden, is dark and stuffy. It gives him a headache. He hates what they did to him; he hates that they turned him into a gross, dying, and weak man when he was once strong and feared. He hates that his plan was foiled by that one _Scott McCall_.

He wonders again if there’s something he can do to take the power back, even if for but a moment.

Gerard grins wickedly. _There may be one way_ , He thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~


	2. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard plans to ruin Scott, and in the process makes a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where scott is a golddigger and gerard is his sugardaddy
> 
> this is not that au but i know you want it
> 
> ~*~

Chris walks in to the room Gerard has been imprisoned in for months. Gerard watches without a word as his son sits down on the bed beside him. Allison, Chris’ daughter, appears in the doorway, Scott beside her. It’s a familiar scene.

Gerard breathes out through failing lungs: “I wish to be left alone with Scott.”

Chris seems a bit taken aback, but leaves with Allison, who glares down at Gerard with skeptic eyes before they exit the doorway.

Scott stands infront of him. Gerard reaches out his arm and pulls back his sleeve, revealing the obsidian veins protruding against his pale flesh. Scott gently holds onto Gerard’s arm, his warm hands heat the old man’s cold mussel and begin to work their magic. Gerard keeps his heart beating as steady as he can to not alert the werewolf- though it’s hard when the wolf’s soft touch teases his nerves.

“Is that enough?” Scott asks, already growing impatient- probably being kept from doing god-knows-what with that Stilinski boy, or maybe he just can’t stand being in Gerard’s presence so long. Gerard smirks.

“No,” he coughs, playing the Sick Old Man façade, “There’s still some pain… Around here,” he points to his thigh, keeping his hand shaking as he does. Scott moves to his knees. The young wolf is now kneeling infront of Gerard and he already feels himself growing hard, but he maintains control over his limbedo.

Scott's soft hands again touch Gerard's skin. Gerard quivers for show, and it works because Scott's attention is back to the man's face. Scott's eyes are big and brown and look full of genuien worry."Are you okay?" Gerard thinks it's cute that the monster can't help but feel for others, no matter how terrible they are to him.

"I'm alright Scott," he stiffns for show when Scott's healing powers kicks in, "just dying because of you," he inwardly smirks at Scott's moment of distainment.

"I'm sorry about that," Scott shakes his head.

Gerard's smirk widens into a pure grin, "How sorry?"

The appology on Scott's face disapears to a mask of skeptisism. "What do you want me to do." It's not a question.

"Take off your pants, Scott."

Scott's eyes widen in supprise, a hot blush flushes on his dark cheeks. "M-My pants!? Why?"

"Don't you want to properly appologise for what you did, Scott? The Greeks would appologise to each other with sexual favors*, and as Shakespear** once said," Gerard reaches out and tightly grabs the wolf's crooked jaw, " 'Drop it like it's hot' ."***

Scott shutters and shuts his eyes, Gerard watches tastefully as his adams-apple bobs from a nervous swallow. Gerard's gaze trails down to where Scott's hands unbotton his belt and jeans. Gerard's own hand is still tight on the wolf's jaw, threatining Scott to do as he says. Scott breathes out, his hot breath tickles Gerard's skin. He leans forward closer to Gerard's crotch and the old man holds his breath. Slowly Scott climbs out of his jeans and underwear. Gerard's limbedo twitches at the sight of the young man's nearly hardened dick.

"Sit on my lap, Scott."

Scott rises again and positions himself on Gerard's lap, his knees on either side of the old man's legs. Scott is uncomfortable in that position- he let's out a meek cry of discumfort and leans forward, arching over Gerard. Gerard doen't move until Scott makes eyecontact again. "Watch me. Do not take your eyes off mine."

Scott closes his eyes again and nods, weakly, beging for the old man to pet him like a sick puppy.

This isn't good enough for Gerard, "Do not JUST NODD," Scott's eyes widen, "sPEAK WITH CONVICTION. SAY 'YES SIR'."

"Y-Yes sir," Scott squicks out. The color on his cheeks darkens and Gerard sees the boy's dick twitch and rise. Gerard smirks.

Gerard doesn't take his eyes off Scott as he strokes the boy's dick, and Scott doesn't take his eyes off Gerard. Scott pants and rocks himself into the rythem of the strokes, basically fucking Gerard's wrinkly hand. The boy's hot, heavy panting turns into even hotter whines and moans. Gerard strokes him harder and rougher, pounding the boy's dick. "I.. I'm," Scott tries to speak but it's difficult to form words in his exstacy. Gerard stops his stroking.

"Speak what you have to say Scott ot I'll stop."

Scott pants out, " _Please_ Gerard.. Please I.. I need to cum, _please_ ," he pushes his dick into Gerard's hand again, but Gerard tightens his grip before Scott can pull out of his grasp. Scott cries out in pain and pleasure.

"Do not beg and do not plead. You tell me what to do, Scott."

Scott looks down at him with hazy, brown eyes, "Make me cum, Gerard."

Gerard throws him down onto the bed. Scott looks up in suprise, worried Gerard might have stopped- but Gerard takes off his own pants and underwear and climbs onto the bed, ontop of Scott.

Gerard's limbedo is saggy and unnaturally pertruding to the right, and it looks and moves similar to a seaslug on the ocean floor. Scott archs up and eagerly rubs their hard genetles together, ready to get started again. Gerard rubs against him, loving the way the boy's strong sacks feel when they connect with his saggy old man nut sacks. They do this for a while.

"G-Gerard..." Scott says, "Flip over." Gerard does as he's told.

Scott moves down to Gerard's seaslug-limbedo. He takes the seaslug with a nasty case of skin disease in his hand and strokes it slow then faster, taking in the pleasurable gruff moans from the old man below. Gerard begs for Scott's mouth, and Scott takes in his full length, going down on the sluggy limbedo like sushi. When Gerard is near climax, Scott flips him over and fingers his wrinkly butthole.

Scott works Gerard's butthole until it's lubricated enough to fit Scott's thick dick, then he takes out his fingers and Gerard finds himself missing how they felt moving inside of him. Scott then lifts Gerard's rear until it's in-lined with his erect dick and he slowly moved it inside Gerard. Scott thrusts his dick in and out of Gerard's asshole. They do this for a while.

"S-Scott," he pants, "I..."

"Speak in what you have to say Gerard or I'll stop."

"I—Y-Yes Scott! Fuck me like you fucked my granddaughter!" Gerard calls out in exstacy. Scott thrusts into him again, hitting his sweet-spot. Gerard doesn't think he can hold it in much longer.

Scott thrusts into him again- again and again. Gerard feels himself grow stronger each time Scott hits his sweet-spot; with each pounding, Scott's body takes in Gerard's pain. The thought of growing stronger makes Gerard even more turned on, and he feels it- feeels the feeling _down there_. It comes in waves after each pound from Scott, and each stroke inside his ass Gerard can feel clearer than before until the feeling melts away completely into on giant burst of pleasure and Gerard and Scott finish at the same time, Scott cuming inside of him.

Scott passes out behind him and Gerard shakes him off. He gets up and dusts himself off, pulling on his pants and underwear. He knows just what to do with his new-found strength: He plans to go to Derek's and take the Alpha's strength just as he did to Scott.

Chris and Allison have left to do other things, they aren't there to ask about Scott or Gerard.

Gerard makes his way out of the apartment and to Derek's loft, leaving Scott dirty and passed out on his bed.

 

 

 

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is factually incorrect.  
> **Shakespeare did not say that.  
> ***IM SO SORRY I COULDNT COME UP WITH ANYTHING
> 
> Gerard's dick:  
>   
> slugslugslugslug
> 
> thanks imitationred for the slug analogy wow
> 
> ~*~


End file.
